Snow Rope
by Sweet Freckles
Summary: Lets just say Anna can be annoying at times. Being of Kristanna. (From writer: Should I continue?)


Keeping Anna entertain is a problem. Keeping Kristoff from throwing her off a cliff is another. Unfortunately, Kristoff got the wrong end of the bargain. Dealing with Anna, only because she bought him a rope and an anchor? Well, and carrots…

"Put this around you and make sure it's tight." He grouched as he tied the rope around his own waist. Kristoff went to grab his sack of carrots and supplies, than- "Ouch, hey!" Anna was pulling and tugging on the rope trying to knot it. Kristoff just let her be. Anna watched as he rolled his eyes at her. _Isn't he a grouch…?_ She stuck her tongue out at him once he turned around.

Pointed toes, of the boots, the both were wearing stuck out of the snow with each step. Kristoff lead the way to the North Mountain as Anna jumped along in the big grouch's footprints, he had had left behind. Sven tagged along pouncing and bouncing along the trail. Now, of course, we all know Anna TOO well. She was groaning, sighing, and squeaking, the whole five hours they had been walking. Kristoff was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. Anna was surprised as he stopped dead, turned around and suddenly took her by the shoulders.

"Anna! Stop! I thought _princesses_ don't complain!"

"Well, excuse me for not having practice at this-this, well… whatever this is!" Anna flung her arms around in the air, gesturing to- well, everything. Kristoff just stood there, hunched over. He watched Sven give him a stop-so-she-stops-talking look. Anna flopped down in the snow and started whining. She pulled and tugged on the rope which didn't even faze Kristoff. "_Please!_ Can we stop now! Come on! This is soo boring!" She continued complaining for at least two minutes. She watched Kristoff stand there, which killed her inside, because he was ignoring her. When she did stop, she crossed her arms over her chest and sulked. Kristoff finally took realization of the little redhead, who was sitting there and pouting.

"You finally took the hint. Look I am going to continue walking till _I_ find shelter. You can either get up and follow or suffer the consequence."

"Which is?" She doesn't move from her position.

"Which is, I drag you." Kristoff was serious. Actually, he has never been this serious in his life! This caught Anna's attention.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I would too. So, have you decided?" Anna just sat there. Didn't speak, move, or unfold her arms. "Alright than you asked for it." Kristoff gave a good _JANK_ on the rope. Anna went face first into the snow and he just started to walk once more. Anna give it her best to try and stand up or at least get her feet out in front of her to put the brakes on, but she just kept getting a face full of snow.

"Sir! Pfft… Hey... plah! Kristopher! Stop!" More snow… She put her hands in front of her to; at least, give her some room to breathe.

"Nope! I'm not stopping now. I see shelter up a head. Which means about an hour more." Kristoff chuckled under his breath.

"An hour!" That made her mad, but she couldn't do much on her half. So she rolled over on her back, crossed her arms once more, and took the ride.

Kristoff kept looking back at the redhead who had so much snow had built up behind her, from dragging her for an hour. Anna unfolded her arms and let them drag. It was cold, wet, and… well, cold. She couldn't quite explain how cold it was. She didn't know what to say to the big grouch. _Hey, um, I'm sorry for being a baby. PFFT! No. Um…Look, I'm sorry, for; uh…Ok this isn't working…_ She watched the sky go purple, and the clouds turn pink. The sun was setting in a beautiful matter which made her feel wonderf- "Ouch, hey! What, what are you stopping for- oh, where here, I guess?" It was an old cabin, probably only has a kitchen and a bedroom, also some animals, who knows… Now, that he stopped, Anna got up and brushed herself off. Though, there was still snow in her hair.

"Hmm, I'm sorry, what? You were talking?" Anna frowned at Kristoff's rude behavior. "_What_? Ok, yes we are stopping. Yes, we are staying here till night passes-"

"But-"Anna interrupted.

"Ah, ah, ah no buts." He poked her stomach. Anna, being unbalanced, fell over on her ass. "Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry… a little too hard, I guess." He helped her up, and watched her brush herself off again. He turned soft for that moment.

Kristoff made a fire in the small fire place over by the window. Anna sat on the floor behind him and watched as the flame slowly came to life. She felt awful for being rude to Kristoff. _Why do I feel so guilty? I shouldn't! He was the one getting mad, __**but on the other hand you were the one getting him mad. **__Well, if you put it that way, Brain. __**Maybe you should say sorry. **__Yeah, probab- Wait? Oh man… Talking to myself again… I do that too much. I think I am going crazy._ Anna shook her head to release some stress that hand given her a head-ace. She sat on her knees and poked Kristoff to get his attention.

"Um…Kristopher?" She went shy for a moment and took a deep breath as Kristoff turned around. He had less anger wrinkles than before; he seemed more relaxed and caring. "I...ah... Just wanted to say I'm sorry… I'm sorry for...ah, well… not helping you carry less weight. Well, I mean, with not help you in the _shut up…_ thing." Anna looked away in shame. Kristoff just rolled his eyes and continued the conversion.

"Anna, its Kristoff. Look, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have barked at you. And I probably shouldn't have dragged you. It was rude, especially when you're the princess." He smiled at her, and she saw it out of the corner of her eye and smiled back.

"All because, I am a princess doesn't mean I have to act like one." They both looked at each other a moment and studied the way they looked at each other. Anna, of course, took this as a staring contest and looked at him hard. Kristoff just looked at her with soft eyes and smiled when she jumped up in the air after Kristoff had blinked. She clapped and bounced, she was over excited because, she won. Kristoff just laughed to himself and watched her. Anna chilled out and took a seat next to Kristoff. She studied the fire. _It's so warm. He is so…well, I don't know. Reindeer-y? That's not even a real word. He is… nice? I guess. Ok, fine, admit he is- _

"I'm sorry." Kristoff let go of a breath he seemed to be holding for a long time. Anna, puzzled, also took a breath. "Excuse me?"

"Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be cruel or anything. Its just- well, I've never really been around someone like you before. I mean, you're not bad or anything, I've just never been around people before. Let alone a princess."

"Oh, well, I'm not _that_ type of princess. So, you're lucky." Anna smiled at Kristoff who was staring at the wooden floor. He seemed miserable. Anna being a good friend took it as an invitation. She took it upon herself. She got up, got a blanket, and draped it around his shoulders. Plopped down next to him, again and invited herself into the blanket. She scooted over next to him and put her head on his shoulder. _Warm._ Kristoff freaked out a bit, but didn't move.

"A-Anna… what are you doing?"

"I'm making you feel less miserable."

"But, I wasn't miserable." He set his head on hers.

"Yes, you were. I could tell."


End file.
